The Best Reward
by BONESGIRL13
Summary: Angel and Spike have saved the world and they get there just reward what will they do with it you'll just have to read and see
1. The Grand Prize

L.A. ,California

Angel and Spike are the only ones that survived the revalution against the senior partner illria is dead and gun is now a vampire and blames Angel for being turned. When the battel was over aand strange light came down for the sky and stood in-font of Angel... It was Cordelia how was it possible she had already told him goodbye what was he going to do he didn't know what because of how much he loved her. "Hey I bet you didn't think you would see me again did you." she said with a chidish grin. "Cordy is it really you?" he said giving her a big hug. "Yeah Angel it's me I was sent down here because the P.T.B hve a gift for you and the platinum prince." she said as Angel chuckeled about the comment on Spike "What is it ?" said angel as they walked down the street "Well it's this." she said as she kissed him and a light covered him and Spike who was in a other part of town then they both were lifted up and fell to the ground and said.  
"I CAN BREATH." then Spike was lifted to Angels side and the both said "What did you do what's going on." Cordelia chuckeled at the sight and said "The Powers That Be think that you both did the your best and saved the world in your own way and should be givin the same prize you both are human now take you new life and do what you want with it."  
Angel was stunded for a moment and then figured it out "Wait that means no curse right." he said as a smile glazed his face. "Yep no curse buddy so what do want to do?" said Cordelia putting her hands on her hips. "Cody not what who."  
he said in a low husky voice picked Cordelia up and kissed her. Spike was in shock and did know how to reacted on his new found life, but when he saw Angel kiss Cordelia with more love then he thought was possible except between him and Buffy. He thought to " Well it looks like Angels got him a new girl." as Angel put Cordelia down they put thier heads together and Cordelia spoke. "I missed you Angel." Angel couldn't help but smile "I never got to tell you how much I love you before you left." he said as he kissed her again "I love you to Angel and now we have our chance." she said as he noticed that Spike was watching them with his arms crossed over his chest and look at the with one eye brow raised. "Sooo one question... What the Bleeding 'ell is going on around here." he said in a slight scream "Uh well you and Angel saved the world so you get a prize and it's to be human." said Cordy as she almost had to pull Angle off of her. "Oh well that makes a lot of bloody sence I mean I'm greatful don't get me wrong but seriously." he said throughing his hands in the air. "Well Spike now what are you going to do I mean I know what I doing?" he said as he rapped his arms around Corys waist. Spike thought for a minute and then realised what he was going to do he was going to go to europe to find Buffy and tell her that he was alive and how much he loved her...  
________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in Paris...

Buffy was sitting at her new home alone because she had been having nightmares lately about the way that spike died "Why did he have to do that why couldn't he just leave well enough alone." she said as she started to cry "Oh Dawnie when did you get home." she said wipping the tears from her eyes and sitting up straight. "Buffy you will never believe who I found roming the streets of Paris looking for you." she said as she pulled Spike in. " 'ello love." he said with a goofy grin. "Sp..sp..Spike is that you wait it can't be you." she said as she walked up to him "Yeah it's me Buffy and you won't believe what has happened to me." he said as she rubbed her eyes "Spike if it's you then how old are you?" she said as she tapped her foot and crossed her arms. "Well I'm going to be 130 this November." he said as he got closer to her. "But Buffy you don't need to know my age show that it's me all you need is this..." Then he closed the sentence with a kiss and right then she new it was him it was Spike. "Spike it is you but how." she said as he walked her over to the couch to explain how Linsey had taken the amulet and forsed him out and how he was ghost and that had to haunt Angel in L.A. for the rest of his undead life but then he told her how they saved the world together and how him and Angel and got to be human again. "Wow is there anything else." was all she was able to say because she was so stunded. "Weeelll there is one more thing love as it turns out Angel and Cordelia have fallin in love and now there off on a magical shag my brains out honeymoon while Captin forhead is human." he said with a smurk "Ahhhh that's intresting Angel and Cordy nevery would have guess that... Spike I missed you so much and I just wanted to tell you that over the time that I thought you where dead I realised how much I loved you and how much you meant to me." Spike sat there stunded for a moment because the woman he had loved for so long had finally said that she loved him back and ment it. All Spike could think about was holding her in his arms and let her hear his now beating heart. "Oh Buffy I love you so and now that I am human I can do all the things I didn't get to do before like walk in the sun hand in hand, sit under a big oak tree, Buffy we can actually have a bloody picnic in the middle of the afternoon." he said as she closed the gap that was between them with a kiss a kiss so filled with loved and hunger that it was impossible to ignore. Just as Spike was unbuttoning the bottons on Buffy's shirt Giles came in and imeditally new hows platinum blonde hair and black leather coat that was, "It was Spike but how." he thought to himself. "Hem-Hem." he coughed then was when Buffy realised that they where not alone. "Oh...uh...Giles what are you doing here?" she said buttoning up her shirt. "Spike? How is it possible he dies and was crushed in the hellmouth." he said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them like he did always when he was nervus. "Spike that is your job... Go tell Giles the hole story." as Spike began the story Giles eyes slowly widened. "Bloody 'ell ! now that's intresting."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

In L.A.

Oh... OH ...AANNGGEELL." screamed Cordy as she reached her climax for the third time she didn't think it was even possible to be so happy. "How the hell do you do that?" she said snuggleing up into his chest as he kissed the top of her head. "Well I guess I had alot of practice but you know what they say pratice makes purfect." he said as she stated to fall asleep. "I don't want this day to end." she said as she started to close her eyes. "But I'm so tired. Do you know how much I love you?" she said as she pushed up anough to kiss him. "Yes. I and I love you so much maybe even more than you love me." he said as he kiss her with the most tenderness a girl could wish for. "I just wish this day could go on forever." she said as she slowly closed her eyes. "Don't worry we will make another like it tomorrow excepet even better." he smiled and kissed the top of her head and soon fell asleep himself.

Paris...

"Buffy I missed you so much." said Spike as he sat down next to her after Giles had just left. "I missed you so much to Spike I don't know how many times I have cried over the way you well... died... again." she said then before she relised he was kissing her she wasted no time kissing him back and as their tonges dulled and his hands roming up and down her back they fell back on the couch. He had just started to kiss his way down her neck when Dawn walked in. "Uh guys teenager in the room... Helloooo." she said trying to break them apart. "Oh!sorry Dawnie so what's up." said Buffy as her and Spike both wiped off their lips. "Nothing I just don't want to see not so big bad vampire and the vampire slayer gropping on the couch!" she said crossing her arms. "Sorry Love just couldn' help myself." said Spike sitting back on the couch and rapping his arm around Buffy's shoulders. "Ah ha yeah right. So guess what." she said trailing off subject "What." said Buffy. "John Claud is coming over which may I add is the hottest boy in school so if you two love birds don't mind leaving the nest for a little bit it would be very nice. Oh. and Please and Thank you." she said with a poutey look. "Uh... okay but don't do anything I wouldn't do." said Buffy and Spike just nodded his head. "Eeeppp thank you thank you thank you." she said jusmping up and down. 


	2. John Claud

John Claud...

Paris.

Dawn is laying on her stomach on the top of her bed talk on the phone. "OH MY GOD Jenny please tell me I'm having a dream because John Claud the HOTTEST boy in the school is coming over to my flat eeeppppp." the scream on the other end of the phone was blood curdling. "Eeeeepppp Dawn I am so happy for you girl but make sure you call me right after he leaves if their is any smooching... Oh and did your lam sis leave yet." asked Jenny. "Yes thank god I finally got her to leave after her ex boy toy showed up and they almost went total grop on the couch." said Dawn as she heard a knock at the door. *KNOCK KNOCK* "Oh My God Jen he's here I got to got bye." and with that she shut the phone.

She answered the door as quick as possible with out messing her hair and with one look in the mirror and one pull of the knob the door was open. "Bonjour Dawn." said John as he kiss the top of her hand then she steped aside to let him in. "Hi John do you want anything to drink?" she asked as they sat down on the couch. "No thank you all I want is you." he said and with that he slid in closer and kissed her ful force she was a little in shock because the only guy she had kissed was a vampire. As the kiss got more heated he ran his tonge along her bottom lip begging for entrance and so she let him soon he was on top of her his hand reached up and was massaging her breast which made her let out a moan. He started to pull of her shirt and he could see that she was scared so he pulled back. "Are you okay you look scared are you a vigin?" he asked and all she could do was just nod. "It's okay don't be afraid." he said as he pulled a condom out of his pocket. "Oookkay but your not going to dump me after this are you?" she said with fear in her eyes.  
"No No never." he said and with that she pulled her shirt over her head and kissed him again. Then he pulled his shirt off and unhooked her bra, he then took a nipple in his mouth while massaging the other breast with his hand. As she moaned she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans then pulled then down all that was left on him was his boxers so he put on hand down and unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and then pulled them down, revealing the white lacey thong that Buffy had bought her. He slowly pulled back and slid her underwear down and started to suck on her clit which made her moan and buck her hips into him he then slipped one finger into her warm wet core slowly not wanting to hurt her.  
As she moaned and groaned she pulled down his boxers and he put on the condom soon he put the tip of his penius at her core and then very slowly thrusting into her. She bit her lip to hold back a scream they so had a gentle rythum that got stronger and harder as she reached her climax she screamed. "Oh...OH..JOHN." that was all it took to put him over the edge and the cam into the condom. Once they where done she curled up to him never feeling so safe before in her whole life. They where curled up on the couch with a blanket over them and his arm around her waist. When Buffy and Spike walked in there mouths droped. "Looks like you baby sis got a good shag tonight." said Spike in a whisper. "Oh shut up Spike I'll scold her in the morning for now I just want to sleep." she said as she pointed to the bedroom. "Do you have a place to stay?" she asked as they walked into her bedroom. "No I was hoping I could stay with you." he said with the best puppy dog eyes he could do. "Yes you can stay." she said as she patted the oppisite side of the bed he quickly jumped up and held her all night...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's short but at least it's sweet I'll have some updates on Cordy and Angel in the next chaper.  
Please review ! = ) 


	3. Cordy and Dawn's Morning After

Dawn and Cordy's Morning After.  
Paris

Dawn woke up next to John Claud on the couch with the memories of the night before and couldn't help but smile as he woke up he turned to her and smiled. "Bonjour Dawn did you sleep well?" he said as he rolled on his back and put an arm around her waist. "Like a baby...Oh God!." she said as she jumped and sat up. "What is wrong?" he said with an eyebrow raised. "Buffy my sister oh my god what is she walked in and saw us last night... she is going to kill me!" she said with a scared tone of voice when she heard some thing from the other bedroom. "Good morning love." said Spike as he curled up th Buffy. "uhhh Hey." she said as she streched. "So what are you going to say to Dawnie sence she's got a aperently good shag last night by the way she was smilling." he said with an eyebrow raised. "Oh Gooooodddd...  
I don't know I mean my first time I woke up with my boyfriend gone and the next thing I new he had turned evil." she said as she through her hands in the air. "That is true pet so I guess I'll have to deal with this John Claud caracter."  
he said as he got up and pulled his pants on when he walked towards the bedroom door and saw that Dawn's head was hanging in her hands and John was rubbing her back comforting her. "Pet look I guess Dawnie is a worried about you scolding her too." he said as he motioned to the door. "Awww poor thing how about we just let her enjoy the moment and I'll talk to her later." she said as she looked at her little sister. "Dawn I have to go my mom is probobly worried where I am." so he stood up and put his pants, shirt, socks, and shoes on. Then he took her hand in his and kissed it and said. "Aurevoir my love." he said as he walked out she slowly slumped back into the sofa. "Oh GOOODD."  
she said as she turned around and saw her sister and Spike looking at her. "So Dawnie how was your night." said Buffy with a sly smile. "Uhhhhhh..."

L.A.

Cordelia woke up smileing in the arms of the one she loves. "Good Morning sleepy head." he said as he kissed the top of her head. "Good morning to you too so did you watch the sun rise." she said as she kissed him. "Yes the first time in ... well over 200 years." he said with a frown. "But on the bright side I can see it everyday from now on and I can watch it with you." he said as he put his arm around her waist. "You don't how much I missed you... I mean I was stuck watching you but not being able to help you it was torcher." she said with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry honey i'm here now and niether me or you are leaving right." he said with an eyebrow raised. "Of course...I am here to stay." she aid with a smile.  
"So what do you want to do today?" he said as he rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Well for one this." she kissed him.  
As she pulled away she spoke. "Oh and maybe go shopping I need a new wordrobe and shoes... Plus we can watch the sunset together." she said as she got up and put his shirt on. "That sounds absolutley wonderful." he said as he got up and walked towards her. "Oh! So what do you want for breakfast we could go out and eat or I could make you a lovely breakfast in bed." she smiled and thought to herself 'Wow just look at him he's glowing.' she sat there for a moment just looking at his until she spoke. "Uh... that breakfast in bed sounds wonderful." she said with a hopful smile. He loved her smile. "Well my love I am now your humble servent so want are you hugry for?" he asked as he bowed to her and walked toward the kitchen. "I have everything I want right now so why don't you suprise me." she said as she laid back down on the bed.

Author's Note: Please read and review tell me if I should continue. Find out if there will be SPUFFY or more CANGEL and what about Dawn's new boy toy so please let me know thanks.

Luvz the Hugz,

BONESGIRL13 


End file.
